


Surprise!

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Birthday Surprise, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Discord: Malec Server, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “Do you think that he believes that we would forgot his birthday?” Izzy asked as she tried to help him only to get nicked for her troubles.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

“What are you doing?” Izzy asked Magnus.

“Making dinner, what did it looks like I’m doing?” Magnus replied with a question.

“They should be back in about an hour, hopefully nothing went wrong in their patrol.” Izzy pointed to him.

“Don’t worry, if something was going wrong, I could feel it through the soulmate bond, and luckily for him, I’m also a powerful warlock.” Magnus added with a grin on his face.

“Do you think that he believes that we would forgot his birthday?” Izzy asked as she tried to help him only to get nicked for her troubles.

“He is, I could feel the pain, but he tried to act like nothing had happened, you know how your brother is, but my aim is to change his thinking, and I will do it, even if it will take me forever to do it,” Magnus replied to her and added, “The knife is very sharp, Izzy.”

“I know, I just wanted to help.” Izzy told him with a smile as she already moved the stele to the healing rune.

“Should I help with you the cake then?” Izzy asked.

“N… No. I don’t think that it is a good idea, do you remember what happened at Blueberry’s birthday?”

“Oh right, I’m sorry to have ruined the birthday, Simon told me that he loved the cake,” Izzy told him as she apologized for that fact, and then she asked, “where are your sons by the way, it’s eerily quiet.” Izzy asked.

“Huh, Ragnor and Catarina are with them, everyone is working on their gifts, while you and I are here, your brother keeps my husband in the patrol, I think that everything is working as planned.” Magnus told her with a grin.

“What about Simon and Clary? You invited them to the surprise party, right?”

“I knew that I forgot something, do you mind calling them, and tell them they need to hurry, after all we don’t want to spoil the surprise, and Simor has the ability to blabber about and spoil it, and we don’t want that.” Magnus replied to her.

“Magnus, what’s left to make?” Izzy asked him after she made the calls for Clary and Simon.

“it will all be ready soon, the power of magic, you know,” Magnus grinned at her, and then he looked around, saw the decorations placed in order, he sighed happily before he added, “Just waiting for everyone to get here.”

Magnus could feel the hurt, luckily for him, he was healing fast, but as a soulmate he could feel everything that was happening to his husband.

A portal was opened in the living room as Magnus saw Blueberry and Rafael with the gifts and Catarina and Ragnor watched them with joy, the door to the loft opened as Clary and Simon hurried inside and closed the door, breathing heavily as Clary motioned to the door, “They should be here any moment, I saw Jace carrying Alec.”

The door was opened, even though Jace supported Alec, Alec walked in first, and was greeted with screaming, and his sons were running toward him.

“Happy birthday daddy.” The boys told him, and Magnus hurried toward his husband, glaring at Jace, who walked away just as Magnus grabbed a hold on his husband.

“Thank you, Rafe, Maxie, I love you.” Alec told them as he kissed their foreheads.

“What happened to you, soulmate of mine?” Magnus asked him.

“Just killing a demons’ nest, I guess that I exhausted myself a bit.” Alec replied to him and smiled weakly.

“You guess?” Magnus asked him as his hands sparkled with magic which he promptly poured into his husband, giving him more energy in the process.

Magnus was lucky enough that Alexander was immortal, he had forever to make his husband happy.

“So, it was all a trick? You remembered it and you made me think that you forgot my birthday?” Alec asked as he looked around and noticed his family and friends, the decorations were there, even food and cake were placed on the table.

“Yes, it worked perfectly, now why don’t you all sit and eat dinner first,” Magnus told them and looked at Max and Rafe who looked innocently at him, and then he added, “After dinner we will eat the birthday cake, you need to eat your meal first.”

Magnus sat besides his husband who kept watching the children as they played with their food, and they were happy.

A few minutes later, Magnus cut the cake and brought the largest slice to his husband before cutting more for the others.

“It’s an amazing cake.” Alec told him with a smile as he enjoyed taking another bite.

“Izzy helped me.” Magnus told him with a smile.

“What did she do?”

“Huh, well, she helped to decorate the cake, darling, did you really believed that I would let your sister have a hand in actually making the cake?” Magnus asked, and ignored the glare from Izzy as everyone else burst into laughter.

**The End!!!**


End file.
